wolduwikiwikiaorg-20200214-history
Toad's Childhood CD Rankings
Key DEFINITELY bopped to this in my grandparents' car driving through suburban Chicagoland A classic, but one that doesn't quite hold up as much in nostalgic value Passable by both today's and 2002's standards, albeit forgettable I probably forgot this existed A mild nuisance, or something only 4-year-olds would enjoy I thought my family would have better music taste than this? Aaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!!! A Child's Celebration of Silliest Songs by Various Artists My Name Is Cheech, The School Bus Driver (Cheech Marin, of Cheech & Chong fame) Ain't We Crazy (The Persuasions) Heck, I'd Go! (Maria Muldaur) They All Asked For You (Buckwheat Zydeco) On Top of Spaghetti (Little Richard) I'm My Own Grandpa (Chet Atkins) Beans and Cornbread (Taj Mahal and Linda Tillery) Three Little Fishies (Shelley Duvall) Tiny Tim Ain't No Sin The Riddle Song (Burl Ives) Shake My Sillies Out (Raffi) Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious (Julie Andrews) There's A Hole In The Bottom Of The Sea (Danny Kaye) Apples and Bananas Be Kind To Your Web Footed Friends John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt A Peanut On The Railroad Track Be Kind To Your Web Footed Friends (2) Be Kind To Your Web Footed Friends (3) A Child's Celebration of Song by Various Artists Polly Wolly Doodle (Burl Ives) Puff, the Magic Dragon (Peter, Paul, & Mary) The Ugly Duckling (Danny Kaye) Jelly Man Kelly (James Taylor) Garden Song (Maria Muldaur) Little Red Caboose (Sweet Honey in the Rock) Day-O (The Banana Boat Song) Mahal Hey Daddy (Anne Murray) Skip To My Lou (John McCutcheon) Baby Beluga (Raffi) House at Pooh Corner (Kenny Loggins) Over the Rainbow (Judy Garland) St. Judy's Comet (Paul Simon) This Old Man (Pete Seeger) Wynken, Blynken and Nod (The Doobie Brothers) Family Dance by Dan Zanes and Friends Wonder Wheel Malti Water For The Elephants Linstead Market All Around the Kitchen In the Evening Thrift Shop Rock Island Line Flowers of Edinburgh Fooba Wooba John The Good Night Waltz Jump Up Skip To My Lou The Hokey Pokey Yo-Yo Sweet Yo-Yo Family Tree by Tom Chapin Plenty of Room This Pretty Planet The Nick of Time A Long Way Home Family Tree Big Rock Candy Mountain The Parade Came Marching Uh Oh, Accident Don't Make Me Someone's Gonna Use It Shoveling Blanketville Rounds Together Tomorrow Farkle & Friends by John Lithgow Marsupial Sue The Band Shell Right Next To The Zoo The Wrong Note Rag Carmencita The Hippopotamus Song Animal Crackers In My Soup I Got Two Dogs The Remarkable Farkle McBride I'd Rather Lead A Band Night Time! by Dan Zanes Pay Me My Money Down Rattlin' Bog Down By the Riverside What a Wonderful World Que Fortunidad! Evening Time Siyahamba Side By Side Smile Smile Smile So Long It's Been Good to Know Yuh Night Owl Guysborough Railway Firefly Leadbelly Songs Wild Mountain Thyme Linger For Awhile No! by They Might Be Giants Four of Two The Edison Museum Bed Bed Bed The House at the Top of the Tree Fibber Island In the Middle, In the Middle, In the Middle Where Do They Make Balloons? Sleepwalkers No! I Am Not Your Broom Violin Robot Parade Wake Up Call Clap Your Hands Lazyhead and Sleepybones John Lee Supertaster I Am A Grocery Bag Ready Or Not, Here I Animals! by... ... ... ne. Grampa The Dog Named Jeff Big, Bad Belly Button A Slug Is Just a Snail (Without a Shell) Grandma's Birthday Cake Ready Or Not, Here I Animals! Butterscotch Beard Bola Spider Last Day of School Song WordSpud Non-Album Tracks 2:22 Stinky McSewer Wonder Woman (Won) Guanaco Land Theme Song Fledgler's Log Dracula's Walk Day A Cool Pair of Shoes (Is All I Need) Wash Closh Meep Flop Dino Tubular The Toilet Song Happy Birthday Gramma Rocket Ship Beach by Dan Zanes and Friends King Kong Kitchie All My Friends Live in the Woods Erie Canal Sidewalks of New York Keep On the Sunny Side Hello Bushel and a Peck Brown Girl in the Ring On the Sunny Side of the Street Go Down Emmanuel Road Goodbye Old Paint Over the Rainbow Polly Wolly Doodle Father Goose Mole in the Ground Buckeye Jim Weather Report Singin' In The Bathtub by John Lithgow The Gnu Song The Hippopotamus Song Singin' In The Bathtub Swinging On A Star From The Indies To The Andes In His Undies No One Loves You Any Better Than Your M-O-Double-M-Y The Inchworm Triplets I Had A Rooster At The Codfish Ball A - You're Adorable You Gotta Have Skin Big Kids Everybody Eats When They Come To My House Songs 4 Zekey mixtape curated by Crabbydad Istanbul (Not Constantinople) My Little Corner of the World "Pee-wee's Playhouse" Theme Octopus' Garden Gimme Dat Ding Mah Na Mah Na Why Does The Sun Shine? Oodily, Oodily Ice Cream Man Hey There Little Insect Songs For Zekey 2 mixtape curated by Crabbydad The Unicorn Surfin' Bird Lime in the Coconut Glow Worm A Little Less Conversation Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious Jaan Pehechan Ho Hit The Road Jack Flat Foot Floogie Lulu's Back in Town Hawaiian War Chant Songs For Zekey 3! mixtape curated by Crabbydad Silent E The Elements I Want A Hippopotamus For Christmas Rubber Biscuit Fish Heads Tequila I'm My Own Grandpa Cats My Brother's Mother I Like Fish Food Songs For Zekey 4! mixtape curated by Crabbydad Rock Lobster Tiptoe Thru the Tulips Monster Mash L-Y Purple People Eater Curly Shuffle N Apostrophe T The Name Game Woolly Bully Songs For Zekey 5! mixtape curated by Crabbydad Witch Doctor Ugly Bug Ball Scooby-Doo Theme Henry the Octopus Yummy, Yummy, Yummy Little Blue Man Haunted House Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious (Chipmunks Version) Nash Rambler Bunny Hop Songs For Zekey (And Olive) mixtape curated by Crabbydad Barbie Girl The Lion Sleeps Tonight Yoda Xanadu Little Saint Nick Honey, Honey Particle Man Hold On Tight King Tut Star Wars Theme/Cantina Band ABC Yellow Submarine Love Everybody Snoopy vs. the Red Baron The Beat Goes On Sugar Sugar Saturday Night Peek-A-Boo Love Will Keep Us Together Swingin' In The Rain by Maria Muldaur Aba Daba Honeymoon Heck, I'd Go! Choo'n Gum Animal Fair Three Little Fishes Peanut I'd've Baked A Cake Mairzy Doats Singin' In The Rain Jeepers Creepers A Bushel And A Peck Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah "A" - You're Adorable